Life is full of twists and turns
by BabyRainbow
Summary: Baekhyun awalnya tak terima ketika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang Namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi ketika mengetahui Namjachingunya berselingkuh membuatnya terpaksa menerima perjodohan tersebut, Namun bagaimana jika ternyata di dalam perjodohan itu ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi? / Chanbaek - Chansoo - Krisbaek - Kaisoo And all pairing of EXO. Review? -Ganti Title-
1. Chapter 1

**One Person is You**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.**

**Other(s) Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris, Do Kyungsoo, And all member of EXO.**

**Genre : Romance-Drama, Humor, (Little) Angst.**

**Rated : T.**

**WARNING :**

**Ini FF YAOI, bagi yang gak suka Yaoi bisa tekan tombol (x) di atas. Menjauh dari FF Bow dari pada ngebash FF Bow, gampangkan. Typo pasti ada. Cerita juga mungkin geje dan pasaran.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bow kan Author baru di FFN, jadi Bow mau minta tolong pada Readers semua yang membaca FF Bow untuk memberitahu Bow jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan juga beri Bow saran dan kritik yang berisi kalimat-kalimat yang membangun semangat Bow untuk menulis FF lewat Review, Mohon bantuannya untuk Readers semua**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA! ^_^**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY FIC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun awalnya tak terima ketika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang Namja tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi ketika mengetahui Namjachingunya berselingkuh membuatnya terpaksa menerima perjodohan tersebut, Namun bagaimana jika ternyata di dalam perjodohan itu ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi?

#Duh summary geje banget#

.

.

.

Di sebuah Apartemen terlihat seorang _Namja_ tampan tengah bersandar pada sofa panjang dengan sebuah buku di tangannya. Kakinya terlihat berselonjor di atas meja. Matanya terlihat fokus membaca tulisan demi tulisan yang tertera di lembar buku.

Ting Tong

Suara bel apartemennya yang berdenting mengintrupsinya untuk menoleh ke arah pintu apartemen. Lama ia menatap pintu apartemen sebelum akhirnya melempar bukunya asal ke atas meja dan melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Klek

"Chanyeollie~ Bagaimana kabarmu _Chagia _~" Seorang _Yeoja_ langsung memeluknya erat, _Namja_ itu nampak kaget dengan pelukan tiba-tiba _Yeoja_ di depannya sehingga ia berusaha melepaskan pelukan _Yeoja_ itu.

"Yah! _Eomma_, lepaskan pelukanmu. Dadaku rasanya sesak!" Mendengar keluhan keluar dari bibir plum si _Namja_, _Yeoja_ berparas cantik -Meskipun sudah berumur kepala tiga- itu melepaskan pelukannya.

"Yah! _Chagia_, apa kau tak merindukan _Eomma_ mu ini, eoh?" _Namja_ tinggi itu hanya diam saja saat _Yeoja_ yang berstatus Ibunya itu menangkup kedua pipinya dengan sesekali mencubit pipi yang lumayan chabi itu dengan gemas.

"Aish! Sudahlah, lebih baik kita masuk kedalam, _Eomma_. Malu jika di lihat tetangga!" _Namja_ itu -Chanyeol- langsung menarik tangan _Eomma_ nya memasuki apartemen.

Chanyeol menyuruh _Eomma_ nya duduk di sofa, ia pun mengikuti _Eomma_ nya duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan. Namun sebelum ia bertanya pada _Eomma_ nya ada urusan apa _Eommanya_ datang ke Korea, sebuah koper besar yang berada di sisi sofa dekat _Eommanya_ membuatnya mengerutkan kening.

"_Eomma_, koper siapa itu? Jangan bilang kalau _Eomma_ akan tinggal bersamaku selama berada di Korea." Chanyeol menatap _Eommanya_ dengan mata menyipit penuh selidik. _Eommanya_ hanya tertawa kecil sebelum akhirnya berbicara.

"Bukan _Eomma_ yang akan tinggal disini, tapi calon istrimu Byun Baekhyun." Ucap _Eommanya_ penuh penekanan ketika mengatakan nama seseorang. Sontak Chanyeol membulatkan matanya sehingga terlihat seperti hampir keluar dari tempatnya.

"Byun Baekhyun?" Teriaknya. Sedangkan _Eommanya_ mengangguk mantap.

"Ne, sebentar lagi dia datang. Dia sedang ke mini market, katanya ketika tahun lalu saat berkunjung ke apartemenmu ia tidak menemukan makanan apapun untuk mengemil, makanya ia ingin berbelanja dulu sebelum dia kesini." Jelas _Eommanya_ seraya mengambil tisu di atas meja untuk membersihkan keringat yang mengucur di dahinya.

"Aish! berarti saat itu bocah itu yang mengacak-ngacak dapurku dan kulkas." Desis Chanyeol pada ibunya yang terlihat tidak peduli dengan desisannya.

"Chanyeol-ah, apa kau kekurangan uang untuk membeli cemilan eum? hah.. Salah mu sendiri Kenapa kau menolak uang yang selalu _Eomma_ kirim." Ujar _Eommanya_ tanpa menoleh pada Chanyeol karena tengah sibuk mengelap keringatnya. Chanyeol hanya mendelik mendengan penuturan _Eommanya_.

"Siapa bilang aku kekurangan uang? Uang ku tidak akan kurang walaupun di belanjakan setiap hari. Anak itu saja yang tidak tahu kalau aku selalu menaruh cemilanku di lemari coklat yang aku simpan di kamar." Terang Chanyeol.

Ting Tong

"Ah! Itu pasti Baekhyun, biar _Eomma_ yang membukakan pintu Yeol." Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat _Eommanya_ yang terlihat antusias berlari ke arah pintu apartemen.

klek

"_Eomma _!"

"Baek, kau belanja banyak sekali!" Seru Park (Kim) Junsu -Ibu Chanyeol- seraya membantu membawakan belanjaan Namja cantik yang terlihat kesusahan membawa belanjaannya.

"Ini tidak seberapa _Eomma_, mungkin akan habis dalam waktu dua hari." Terang si Namja cantik -Baekhyun- seraya memperlihatkan _Eye_ _Smile_ nya.

"Jangan terlalu banyak memakan makanan ringan Baek, kau harus jaga kesehatanmu, _Ne _?"

Setelah Mereka meletakkan belanjaan itu di atas meja makan, Junsu langsung menarik tangan Baekhyun menuju ruang TV. Dimana tadi ia mengobrol dengan anak semata wayangnya Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeolly~ Baekkie sudah tiba, apa kau tak merindukan tunanganmu ini, eoh?" Teriak Junsu seraya berjalan ke arah ruang TV sembari menggandeng tangan Baekhyun. Chanyeol yang mendengar itu berdecak malas lalu kembali mengambil bukunya di atas meja dan membuka lembaran kertas itu, mencari halaman yang tadi ia tandai.

. . . . .

"Kau Jaga Baekhyun dengan baik, _ne_! Jangan sampai membuatnya marah. Ia orang yang nekad, Eomma tidak mau jika Baekhyun melarikan diri lagi seperti saat ia tidak terima di jodohkan denganmu." Jelas Junsu pada Chanyeol yang terlihat mendengus kesal karena merasa jengkel pada _Eommanya_ yang tidak juga memasuki mobil dan malah mengoceh.

"_Eomma_ sepertinya sangat mengetahui Baekhyun, sebenarya siapa sih anak _Eomma_? Aku atau bocah manja itu!" Chanyeol mendelik, Memalingkan wajahnya dari Ibu tersayangnya namun sangat menyebalkan itu.

"Jadi kau cemburu eoh? Salah mu sendiri kenapa ingin berpisah atap denganku."

"Tapi kan aku punya alasan untuk itu."

"Yah, "Ingin mandiri" aku juga tahu."

"Yah sudah kalau sudah tahu." Balas Chanyeol sinis.

"Yah sudah, _Eomma_ harus buru-buru ke bandara, kau jaga Baekhyun dengan baik. Jangan sampai dia kenapa-napa-"

"Ne _Eomma_, cerewet sekali. Cepatlah masuk ke dalam mobil." Potong Chanyeol seraya mendorong Eommanya untuk segera memasuki mobil khusus.

Chanyeol menatap mobil Ibunya yang melaju, Ia terus menatap mobil Ibunya hingga mobil itu menghilang di perempatan jalan. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum akhirnya memasuki apartemen.

. . . . .

"Sedang apa kau?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang terlihat mondar-mandir tidak jelas di apartemennya.

"Aku lupa lagi lokasi ruangan di apartemenmu! Aku sedang mencari kamar untuk meletakkan barangku." Jelas Baekhyun seraya menunjukan koper di tangannya.

"Di sini hanya ada satu kamar, disana." Chanyeol menunjuk ke sebuah pintu di samping Baekhyun. "Dan itu kamarku, kalau kau ingin kau bisa tidur di sofa ruang TV."

"Enak saja, Kau saja yang tidur di sofa ruang TV! Aku akan tidur di kamarmu." Ujar Baekhyun dan segera membalikan badannya melangkah menuju pintu di sampingnya.

"Yah! Kau itu tamu disini Baekhyun, Jadi kau yang harus tidur di sofa ruang TV." Chanyeol berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menarik ransel Baekhyun sehingga membuatnya mundur beberapa langkah.

"Park Chanyeol, apa kau tuli eoh? tadi _Eommamu_ bilang apa padaku? "Baekhyun jangan sungkan-sungkan, anggap saja ini apartemenmu sendiri" Otomatis aku disini bukan tamu." Sergah Baekhyun seraya menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. setelah itu ia kembali melangkah dan memasuki kamar Chanyeol dan menutup pintunya dengan amat keras.

Brakk

Chanyeol tersentak ketika pintu itu ditutup dengan kerasnya. Amarahnya kembali memuncak, ia mengambil sebuah boneka gajah berukuran sedang yang tergeletak dilantai lalu melemparnya ke arah pintu dengan kekesalannya yang sudah meluap-luap.

"Aish! Dasar bocah manja, awas kau!"

. . . . .

Jam menunjukan pukul 20:30. Baekhyun terlihat berguling-guling di atas kasur _King_ _Size_ milik Chanyeol yang sudah di klaim menjadi miliknya itu dengan memegangi perutnya yang nampak berbunyi minta diisi.

"Ah, lapar sekali." Gumam Baekhyun dengan sesekali meringis kecil. Beberapa detik kemudian ia berhenti berguling-guling, Ah ia baru ingat kalau tadi sore ia berbelanja. Sebaiknya ia langsung ke dapur saja.

Baekhyun membuka pintu kamar lalu melangkah keluar, ia pandangi setiap sudut apartemen Chanyeol dengan pandangan takjub. Apartemen Chanyeol begitu bersih dan rapih, semua barang tertata dengan baik. Ah kalau begini caranya ia akan betah tinggal di sini.

Cresszz (anggap aja suara makanan yang di goreng)

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar suara dari arah dapur, di tambah lagi ia mencium aroma sedap dari sana. Ini membuat perutnya semakin memberontak saja. Ia pun melangkah dengan cepat ke arah dapur. Disana terlihat Chanyeol yang sedang berkutat dengan sesuatu di atas meja makan. Itu kan belanjaannya. Apa Chanyeol akan mencuri makanannya? pikir Baekhyun.

"Yah! Kau mau mencuri makananku yah." Sontak Baekhyun langsung menarik kantung belanjaannya dari tangan Chanyeol.

"Aku mau memasak belanjaanmu, siapa tahu kau lapar, kenapa kau malah menuduhku mencuri, dasar bocah manja." Jelas Chanyeol. Baekhyun mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali mendengar penuturan Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? K-kalau begitu, Lanjutkan. A-aku menunggu di sini." Baekhyun menyerahkan kembali kantung belanjaannya pada Chanyeol lalu ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

Lama Baekhyun menunggu Chanyeol hingga ia mulai bosan dan itu membuatnya mengantuk, dari pada ia ketiduran disini lebih baik ia membantu Chanyeol saja. Begini-begini juga ia pernah membantu Maid-Maid di rumahnya memasak. Baekhyun berdiri dari duduknya lalu menghampiri Chanyeol yang tengah memotongi sayuran.

"Chanyeol, aku ingin membantumu memasak. Dari pada duduk berdiam diri, itu membuatku bosan."

Chanyeol menghentikan aktivitasnya lalu menatap Baekhyun. "Sudahlah, kau diam saja dan duduk manis di kursi, dari pada kau nanti menghancurkan masakannya." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya dan menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat kembali memotongi sayuran dengan santai.

"Asal saja kau bicara. Aku bisa jika sekedar memotongi sayuran ini." Sergah Baekhyun sinis. Ia langsung merebut pisau yang di genggam Chanyeol lalu melakukan aktivitas seperti Chanyeol tadi, memotongi sayuran.

"Jangan terlalu besar memotong wortelnya Baek, Kau harus memotongnya seperti ini." Ujar Chanyeol setengah berteriak, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berdiri di belakang Baekhyun lalu menggenggam tangan kiri Baekhyun yang memegang wortel di nampan, sedangkan tangan kanannya menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau. Ia mulai menggerakan tangan Baekhyun yang memegang pisau mendekati wortel, memotong wortel itu dengan perlahan.

Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam, menatap lurus ke arah wortel yang sedang ia potong dengan Chanyeol. Entah kenapa ketika tangan besar Chanyeol menggenggam tangan mungilnya rasanya begitu hangat, begitu hangat hingga merambat keseluruh tubuhnya dan juga sampai ke dalam jantungnya, membuatnya berdetak tak karuan, membuat napasnya begitu sesak sampai mulutnya pun terbuka sedikit untuk membantu hidungnya menghirup oksigen. Apa Chanyeol tidak akan mendengar detak jantungnya ini, bagaimana jika dia mendengarnya? Dada Chanyeol yang menempel pada punggung sempitnya itu sukses membuat detakkan jantung itu semakin cepat dan tidak terkontrol. Ia takut jika Chanyeol mendengar detak jantungnya. Pasti ia akan salah paham.

"Seperti itu Baek, kau mengerti?" perkataan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun tersentak dan menoleh dengan cepat padanya.

"N-ne, aku mengerti sekarang." Baekhyun merutuk dalam hati, kenapa ia berbicara gugup seperti tadi.

. . . . .

"Aku sudah selesai." Chanyeol bangkit dari kursinya, lalu mengambil piring beserta mangkuk dan gelas kotor bekasnya untuk di bawa ke _Wastafel_. Sementara Baekhyun masih sibuk berkutat dengan makanannya.

"Kalau sudah selesai, cuci semua benda makan yang kau gunakan di _Wastafel_. Aku akan pergi tidu-"

"Aku sudah selesai." Potong Baekhyun seraya memberaskan piring, mangkuk dan gelas untuk di bawa ke _Wastafel_. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah melengos dari dapur entah kemana.

Baekhyun mencuci tangannya dengan air keran setelah semua benda makan telah di cucinya. Mulutnya menguap kecil sebelum ia meninggalkan tempat itu dan berlari ke arah kamar Chanyeol yang juga di klaim sebagai kamarnya.

Klek

Ia menutup pintu kamar, setelahnya ia berjalan lunglai ke arah kasur _King_ _Sizenya_. Namun belum beberapa langkah ia melangkah ia menghentikannya. Rasanya ada yang berbeda dari kamar ini, kamar ini kenapa terasa sangat dingin. Baekhyun tersentak lalu berlari ke arah kasur _King_ _Sizenya_. Dan benar saja dugaanya. Chanyeol terbaring di kasur _king_ _Size_ itu dengan mata terpejam. Dan pastilah Chanyeol yang mengubah suhu ruangan kamar ini.

"Aish! Dasar Tiang listrik, kenapa jadi dia yang tidur disini. Ini tidak bisa di biarkan." Gumam Baekhyun lalu mengambip remot untuk mengontrol AC di nakas samping tempat tidur. Mengganti suhu AC menjadi rendah. Lalu naik ke atas kasur dan berusaha mendorong tubuh Chanyeol ke bawah.

"Eungh.." Chanyeol yang merasa terusik membuka matanya perlahan, lalu berusaha bangkit ketika merasa pinggangnya di dorong oleh seseorang.

"Yah, apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun Baekhyun?" Baekhyun terperanjat ketika suara parau itu menelusup ke indra pendengarannya.

"A-aku, mau tidur, memangnya apa lagi?" Ujar Baekhyun cepat lalu mengambil bantal guling dan menaruhnya di tengah-tengah, menjadi pembatas antara ia dan Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengerti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hanya menggeleng kecil.

"Baiklah, kau tak boleh berguling ke daerah ini, aku juga tidak akan berguling ke daerah ini. Ini menjadi batas tempat tidur kita, kau mengerti Park Chanyeol?"

"Terserah kau saja Byun Baek." Ucap Chanyeol tidak perduli. Chanyeol diam sejenak, ia merasa udara di kamarnya begitu panas, ia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di dekat leher "Hah~ ngomong-ngomong kenapa disini gerah sekali yah?" Lanjutnya dan dengan reflex Chanyeol membuka baju kaosnya hingga ia setengah toples.

"Yah, yah! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu, Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun yang melihat itu jadi ribut sendiri dengan menutup matanya. Sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kita kan sama-sama namja, kenapa kau heboh sekali sih?!" Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak perduli pada _Namja_ Byun di sampinya mau tidur atau tidak, itukan urusannya. Lebih baik ia tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebelum ia berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah esok.

.

.

.

TBC/DELETE

.

.

.

Bagaimana para Readers semua, mau dilanjut atau tidak itu terserah kalian. Bow membuat cerita hanya sekedar hobby saja. Oh, ya. Kalau ada yang membingungkan dalam cerita ini tanyakan saja, ya! Sekian dari Bow #Wassalam.

Sampai jumpa di Chapter depan! #itu juga kalau dilanjut#

Jangan lupa Reviewnya wahai teman-teman!

14-03-2014 22:01

Jum'at BabyRainbow


	2. Chapter 2

**Life is full of twists and turns**

**Cast : Byun Baekhyun & Park Chanyeol.**

**Other(s) Cast : Wu Yifan/Kris, Do Kyungsoo, And all member of EXO.**

**Genre : Romance-Drama, Humor, Angst.**

**Rated : T.**

**WARNING :**

**Ini FF YAOI, bagi yang gak suka Yaoi bisa tekan tombol (x) di atas. Menjauh dari FF Bow dari pada ngebash FF Bow, gampangkan. Typo pasti ada. Cerita juga mungkin geje dan pasaran.**

**Note : Bow mengganti Title FF soalnya Title yang kemarin kayanya kurang enak dan gak nyambung. Mianhe, ne. **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bow mau minta tolong pada Readers semua yang membaca FF Bow untuk memberitahu Bow jika ada kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan juga beri Bow saran dan kritik yang berisi kalimat-kalimat yang membangun semangat Bow untuk menulis FF lewat Review, Mohon bantuannya untuk Readers semua**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA! ^_^**

**I HOPE YOU ENJOY READING MY FIC!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**SUMMARY :**

Baekhyun awalnya tak terima ketika harus dijodohkan dengan seorang _Namja_ tinggi bernama Park Chanyeol, tapi ketika mengetahui _Namjachingunya_ berselingkuh membuatnya terpaksa menerima perjodohan tersebut, Namun bagaimana jika ternyata di dalam perjodohan itu ada maksud lain yang tersembunyi?

#Duh summary geje banget#

.

.

.

(Preview, Chapter One)

"Yah, yah! Kenapa kau membuka bajumu, Park Chanyeol?!" Baekhyun yang melihat itu jadi ribut sendiri dengan menutup matanya. Sementara Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas. "Kita kan sama-sama _namja_, kenapa kau heboh sekali sih?!" Chanyeol segera membaringkan tubuhnya. Ia tidak perduli pada _Namja_ Byun di sampinya mau tidur atau tidak, itukan urusannya. Lebih baik ia tidur untuk mengistirahatkan pikirannya sebelum ia berhadapan dengan tugas-tugas sekolah esok.

.

(Chapter two)

.

.

Pagi telah menjelang, Baekhyun terlihat duduk manis di meja makan menunggu _Namja_ di depannya selesai mengolesi roti panggang dan membuat segelas susu untuknya. Seragam kotak-kotak berwarna biru-putih sudah melekat sempurna di tubuhnya. Tas punggung berwarna hitam bertuliskan XOXO High School bergantung manis di belakang punggungnya.

"Cepatlah Park Dobi, perutku sudah memberontak dari tadi." Baekhyun menggigit ujung dasinya kesal. Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya menggeser piring berisi roti panggang di depannya yang sudah jadi ke arah Baekhyun.

"Kau makan dulu saja punyaku." Ucapnya tanpa menoleh karena tengah sibuk mengolesi selai pada selembar roti yang sudah dipanggang itu. Baekhyun merengut menatap roti di depannya.

"_Shiro_ ! aku tidak suka selai kacang!" Baekhyun menggeser kembali piring itu ke arah Chanyeol seraya bibirnya tak henti-hentinya mengerucut. Chanyeol yang sudah kesal dengan sifat manja Baekhyun langsung mengambil roti panggang di atas piring itu dan memakannya kasar.

"Apa susahnya memakan roti sih Baek? Hanya tinggal memakannya seperti ini." Jelas Chanyeol seraya memperlihatkan hasil gigitannya, setelahnya ia meletakkan kembali roti itu di atas piring.

"Memakannya memang tidak susah, tapi rasanya tidak cocok dengan seleraku!" Terang Baekhyun. Chanyeol berdecak malas mendengarnya, ia taruh roti yang sudah diberi selai sesuai permintaan Baekhyun itu di atas piring kosong dan menyerahkannya kepada Baekhyun.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangannya Nyonya Byun~ -ahkk.." Chanyeol berteriak kesakitan setelah sukses menerima hadiah tendangan dari Baekhyun di kaki kanannya. Ia menatap tajam sang pelaku yang terlihat santai memakan rotinya.

"Ahkk.." Chanyeol kembali meringis, merasakan kakinya yang berdenyut-denyut.

. . . . .

Mobil hitam milik Chanyeol terlihat terparkir sempurna di lapangan khusus parkiran sekolah XOXO. Chanyeol keluar dari mobilnya seraya berjalan terpincang-pincang ke arah koridor mendahului _Namja_ manis yang baru saja keluar dari pintu depan kemudi dengan raut wajah yang tak henti-hentinya merengut.

"Kau berhutang budi padaku Park Chanyeol! Lihat, tanganku jadi memerah karena menyetir hingga dua puluh menit lebih!" _Namja_ cantik itu menghampiri Chanyeol yang sekarang terduduk di bangku yang tersedia di sana seraya kaki mungilnya yang menghentak-hentak. Ia pun mendudukan pantatnya kasar di samping Chanyeol.

"Yah! _Pabbo_, menurutmu siapa yang pantas berkata seperti itu?" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang terlihat mendelikan matanya kesal.

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Ia tak habis pikir, hari-harinya yang selalu tenang tanpa adanya berbagai celotehan sekarang kacau karena _Namja_ cantik yang berstatus tunangannya itu. Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini, mungkin ia akan menolak ketika _Eommanya_ mengirimkan Baekhyun ke apartemen. Orangtua Baekhyun -lebih tepatnya Ibu Baekhyun karena Ayah Baekhyun sudah meninggal- memang baik padanya, bahkan ketika pertama kali bertemu Ibu Baekhyun atau kita sebut saja Nyonya Jaejoong memperlakukan Chanyeol dengan sangat ramah. Tidak seperti anak semata wayangnya Baekhyun, yang nampak sinis dan terkesan tidak suka ke beradaannya di makan malam satu tahun yang lalu itu. Yah, Nyonya Jaejoong dan Ibunya adalah sahabat dari kecil hingga mereka memutus kan ketika mempunyai anak nanti akan menjodohkan mereka, namun sialnya mereka melahirkan anak dengan gender yang sama.

"Hah.. Baiklah aku mengaku salah, seharusnya aku yang membalas budi padamu." Suara Baekhyun yang terkesan tidak ihklas itu membawanya ke alam sadar. Dilihatnya Baekhyun yang sudah berdiri membelakanginya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab karena sudah membuat kaki mu memar. Jadi istirahat nanti, akan kubawakan beberapa makanan ke kelas mu. Supaya kau tak kerepotan karena harus berjalan terpincang-pincang ke kantin. Bagaimana jika lukanya tambah parah nanti." Baekhyun membalikan badannya lalu menatap Chanyeol yang juga menatapnya namun tanpa ekspresi. Seakan membeku Baekhyun hanya terdiam ketika mata beningnya beradu pandang dengan mata elang Chanyeol. Perasaan aneh itu kembali menjalari tubuhnya dan jantungnya pun kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Setelah lama mereka saling menatap akhirnya Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara.

"Baguslah jika kau menyadari kesalahanmu." Chanyeol bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan pelan ke koridor. Jangan lupakan jalannya yang sedikit terpincang-pincang itu.

Baekhyun masih setia berdiri di tempat parkiran, ia menghela napas kasar. Perlahan ia mengangkat tangannya dan meletakkannya di dada sebelah kiri. Jantung ini selalu saja berdetak tak terkontrol ketika ia melihat mata bulat Chanyeol, seakan ada sengatan listrik yang menjalar di tubuhnya dan siap mengambil nyawanya kapan saja. Apa ia mulai menyukai Park Chanyeol? Dan melupakan mantan kekasihnya?

"Baekhyun!"

Teriakan itu menyadarkan Baekhyun dari lamunannya dan menolehkan kepalanya cepat ke arah seorang _Namja_ yang berlari kecil ke arahnya.

"Baek, kenapa kau masih berada di parkiran? Apa jangan-jangan kau menunggu tunanganmu, _Ne _!" _Namja_ itu menatap Baekhyun dengan alis naik turun bermaksud menggoda teman satu kelasnya yang merangkap sebagai sahabatnya itu.

"Aish, hentikan tingkahmu itu." Ujar Baekhyun dengan memukul pelan pundak sahabatnya.

"Lagi pula untuk apa aku menunggunya disini sementara yang kutunggu sudah duduk manis di kelasnya." _Namja_ di depannya terlihat mengangkat satu alisnya pertanda ia bingung dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

"Ah~ Lebih baik kita segera ke kelas, Luhan-ah." Lanjut Baekhyun dan segera menarik tangan Namja yang di panggil Luhan itu menuju koridor sekolah.

. . . . .

Setelah bel istirahat berbunyi, semua murid XOXO terlihat berhamburan keluar kelas. Tak sedikit juga yang berkumpul di koridor dan juga yang berlalu-lalang kesana-kemari. Meskipun begitu tetap saja kantin sekolah yang paling banyak di datangi para murid.

Di sebuah meja persegi panjang yang berada di ujung kantin sudah terdapat dua orang _Namja_ cantik yang sedang asik memakan makanan mereka dengan sesekali nampak berbincak-bincang.

"_Mwo _! Kau tinggal seatap dengan Chan?- Umm." Namja cantik berambut blonde itu menyumpal mulut sahabatnya dengan roti dan menatap tajam sekaligus kesal pada Namja manis yang duduk di sebrang tempat duduknya.

"Pelankan suaramu itu Xi Luhan!"

"Aku reflex melakukannya Baek, aku sangat terkejut. Kaliankan belum menikah." Luhan berujar dengan kesal setelah sebelumnya menelan roti laknat yang membuat ia sedikit terbatuk-batuk.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, _Eomma_ ku dan _Eomma_ Chanyeol sudah sepakat jika aku tinggal di apartemen Chanyeol. Mereka bilang supaya aku dan Chanyeol bisa lebih mengenal satu sama lain." Ujar _Namja_ bermata sipit itu seraya mengaduk-aduk minuman oleh sedotan dengan raut bosan.

"Oh! Ya, Baek, apa kau sudah melupakan mantan kekasih mu itu?" Baekhyun menghentikan gerakan tangannya mengaduk-aduk gelas dengan sedotan ketika pertanyaan yang membuat _moodnya_ semakin buruk terlontar dari mulut Luhan, mata sipitnya beralih dari menatap gelas menoleh pada Luhan. Setelah itu ia mendelik malas.

"Jangan mengungkit-ngungkit Namja brengsek itu lagi. Aku sudah muak melihat wajahnya apalagi membahasnya." Baekhyun bangkit dari kursinya lalu menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang pada luhan sebelum ia akhirnya beranjak pergi meninggalkan luhan yang hanya terpaku menatap punggung Baekhyun yang mulai menjauh.

"Aish! Tidak ku sangka reaksinya seperti itu. Mengerikan sekali ihh~"

. . . . .

#Baekhyun Pov#

Koridor sekolah lantai dua nampak begitu sepi, hanya beberapa orang saja yang berlalu-lalang. Susu putih dan beberapa roti bungkus yang ku bawa di atas nampan terlihat sedikit bergoyang-goyang ketika langkah kaki ku, ku percepat. Langkah ku berhenti di depan pintu sebuah kelas bertulis 3-B, ya, kelas Chanyeol. Setelah tadi aku menemani Luhan istirahat di kantin aku langsung membeli makanan untuk Chanyeol, sesuai janji ku tadi pagi. Mengantarkannya ke kelasnya yang berjarak lumayan jauh dari kelasku dan juga kantin.

Bukk Bukk Bukk

Ku tendang berkali-kali pintu coklat tua itu, bukannya aku tidak sopan karena bukan mengetuk memakai tangan, kalian juga mungkin tahu alasannya, bukan.

"Park Chanyeol! Ini aku Byun Baekhyun!"

Klek

Aku langsung menerobos masuk ketika pintu itu terbuka, lalu meletakkan nampan yang kubawa di atas meja yang berada di depan. Dengan wajah malas aku menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat berjalan ke arah meja setelah tadi menutup pintu kelas.

"Oh! Tak kusangka kau menepati janji mu." Aku memutar malas bola mataku melihat senyum mengembang di wajah Chanyeol, setelah membuatku _Bad_ _Mood_ dan sekarang bisa-bisanya ia tersenyum. Ku edarkan pandanganku ke setiap sudut ruangan kelas. Oh, aku baru sadar jika di ruangan ini tidak ada siapapun kecuali aku dan Chanyeol.

Kembali ku tolehkan pandanganku ke arah Chanyeol yang sekarang sudah duduk manis di bangku meja depan dengan tangannya yang sibuk membuka bungkus roti. Ku tarik kursi yang berada di samping meja dan meletakkannya di sebrang tempat duduk Chanyeol kemudian mendudukan pantatku.

"Silahkan menikmati hidangannya Nyonya Park~" Ujarku dengan nada di buat-buat. Ia malah terkekeh seraya mengunyah rotinya. Apa anak ini senang jika aku memanggilnya Nyonya yah?

"Aku tidak pantas di sebuat Nyonya, Nonya Byun. Panggil aku Tuan karena aku ini Seme sejati." Terang Chanyeol sembari menatapku dengan senyum lima jarinya yang membuat hatiku kembali berdesir.

"Aku juga Seme sejati, jadi jangan panggil aku Nyonya!" Ucap ku dengan kesal dan berusaha menyembunyikan rasa gugupku.

"Byun Baekhyun, tidak ada Seme yang Cantik dan pendek sepertimu, apalagi mempunyai sifat manja dan cengeng, kau itu pantas di sebut Uke, Baek." Aku membulatkan mataku sebelum menatap tajam Namja yang seenak jidatnya memanggil ku cantik. Rasanya telingaku ingin meledak ketika kata cantik itu terdengar. Aku ini kan Namja tulen tapi kenapa orang-orang selalu berkata aku ini cantik, menyebalkan sekali.

"Pulang sekolah nanti kau tak usah menunggu ku, aku akan menginap di rumah Luhan." Setelah berkata begitu aku langsung beranjak dari dudukku dan keluar dari kelas Chanyeol.

.

.

.

Bel pulang telah berbunyi, Baekhyun langsung mengemasi buku-bukunya. Sementara teman sebangkunya sudah menunggu di ambang pintu.

"Baek, bagaimana dengan Chanyeol. Apa dia tidak akan marah kau menginap dirumah ku?" Tanya Luhan -teman sebangku Baekhyun-, Baekhyun berjalan ke arah luhan sebelum menjawabnya.

"Untuk apa dia marah, memangnya dia _Eomma_ ku?"

"Dia tunangan mu Baek."

"Aish! Sudahlah, ayo kita segera ke rumah mu."

Baekhyun merangkul Luhan seraya melangkah keluar dari kelas, sementara Luhan terlihat sesekali melirik ke arah Baekhyun. Sikaf Baekhyun terlihat berbeda sekali menurut Luhan, saat jam pelajaran pun ia nampak tidak fokus dan selalu melamun. Apa mungkin itu karena pertanyaannya tadi di kantin yah.

. . . . .

"Baek, ini minumannya." Luhan meletakkan gelas berisi jus Starawberry itu di atas meja ruang TV, setelahnya ia ikut mendudukan pantatnya di samping Baekhyun yang terlihat fokus menonton TV.

"Baek _mianhe_."

Baekhyun nampak mengerutkan keningnya bingung seraya menatap luhan di sampingnya.

"_Mianhe _? Untuk apa?"

"Maaf karena pertanyaanku tadi siang. Kau pasti jadi teringat lagi padanya kan?" Tanya Luhan dengan raut wajah bersalah.

"Ah, soal itu. _Gwenchana_, aku hanya lelah seharian ini Lu." Baekhyun tersenyum di akhir kalimatnya kemudian kembali menolehkan pandangannya ke arah TV.

Ting Tong Ting Tong

Luhan menoleh ke belakang, lebih tepatnya ke arah pintu utama rumahnya. lalu kembali menoleh ke arah TV dengan wajah merengut. Baekhyun yang tak melihat adanya pergerakan dari Luhan akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya.

"Yah! Baek kau mau kemana?"

"Membukakan pintu, apa kau tak mendengar bel rumahmu berbunyi?" Baekhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya.

"Yah!"

"_Mwoya _!" Baekhyun yang sudah kesal terpaksa berbalik badan kembali.

"Aku saja yang membuka pintu, itu pasti si _Ahjussi_ yang selalu meminta koran bekas."

Luhan pun segera berjalan ke arah pintu utama sementara Baekhyun kembali mendudukan pantatnya di sofa ruang TV. Dengan malas ia membuka pintu itu.

"_Ahjus_-" Kata-kata Luhan terpotong ketika manik matanya bertemu pandang dengan mata teduh seorang _Namja_ yang menurutnya tampan yang sekarang berdiri di hadapannya. _Namja_ itu tersenyum manis, menambah kesan tampan di wajahnya.

"S-siapa k-kau?" Luhan mundur beberapa langkah dari ambang pintu. Tanpa menjawab _Namja_ itu menerobos memasuki rumah Luhan, sontak Luhan terkejut dan mengejar _Namja_ tak tahu sopan santun itu. Bisa saja kan wajahnya itu hanya topeng untuk mengelabui korbannya.

"Yah! Orang asing! Berhenti disana! Jangan mencuri di rumahku!"

Baekhyun yang mendengar teriakkan luhan pun tersedak oleh jusnya. Di rumah Luhan ada pencuri, ia harus membantu Luhan menangkapnya. Tanpa babibu lagi ia langsung berlari ke arah suara Luhan berasal.

"Dimana pencurinya, akan ku tangkap dengan jurus hapkidoku! Dimana dia Lu-" Baekhyun terpaku ketika melihat seorang _Namja_ tinggi berambut coklat berdiri tak jauh dari tempatnya. Rasanya ia kenal dengan orang itu.

"Ini pencurinya Baekhyun! Kenapa kau tak menghajarnya!" Luhan mengguncang-guncangkan lengan Baekhyun yang hanya diam saja dengan mata masih terpaku pada sosok lelaki jangkung itu.

"Sehun?" Baekhyun berucap lirih. Namja itu terlihat tersenyum dan berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Ternyata _Hyung_ masih mengenaliku, sudah lama kita tidak bertemu." _Namja_ itu kembali mengembangkan senyumnya. Sementara Baekhyun hanya terdiam dengan bola matanya yang bergerak-gerak gelisah ke kanan dan kekiri.

"Baekhyun, apa kau mengenal Namja ini, eoh?" Luhan kembali mengguncang-guncang tangan Baekhyun.

"A-aku-"

"Tentu saja Baekhyun _Hyung_ mengenaliku. Dia kan kekasih _Hyung_ ku."

"_MWO _! JADI KALAU BEGITU KAU ADALAH ADIK KRIS!" Luhan membulatkan matanya lebar.

"Kau mengnal _Hyung_ ku?" _Namja_ bernama Sehun itu menatap Luhan bingung.

"Tentu saja, bagaimana aku tidak kenal pada orang yang sudah menyelingkuhi sahabatku sendiri!" Luhan berucap santai dengan tangan dilipat di depan dada. Tak memperdulikan Baekhyun yang menyikut-nyikut pinggangnya.

"_Mwo _? Apa maks-"

"Ah! Lupakan perkataannya, ia hanya iri karena belum mempunyai kekasih. Makanya ia berbicara seperti itu." Baekhyun langsung menyela obrolan dua orang itu dengan tersenyum bodoh sebelum pertanyaan Sehun terlontar. "Ngomong-ngomong apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Lanjut Baekhyun.

"Aku disuruh _Ahjumma_ Xi untuk menjaga anaknya. Dan alamatnya persis dengan alamat rumah ini, makanya aku kesini." Jelas Sehun.

"M-_mwo_, kau bilang apa? M-menjaga siapa?" Luhan menatap Sehun yang juga menatapnya hingga kedua mata itu membulat bersamaan.

"Ish! J-jangan bilang kau... Adalah Xi Luhan?"

.

.

.

Baekhyun berjalan gontai memasuki apartemen Chanyeol, ia mendudukan dirinya di kursi meja makan dengan lesu. Pikirannya kembali berkecamuk pada obrolannya dengan Sehun. Kris, mantan kekasihnya ternyata berada dikorea, bagaimana jika mantan kekasihnya itu ingin menemuinya. Ia terlalu sakit hati oleh Kris, jika mengingat namanya saja membuatnya kembali teringat akan kejadian yang membuatnya rapuh. Membuatnya begitu terlihat lemah.

#Flaskback On#

Hari itu, ketika Baekhyun mengetahui akan di jodohkan dengan putra sulung keluarga Park, ia diam-diam pergi ke Kanada untuk menemui kekasihnya, Wu yifan. _Namja_ yang selalu membuat hari-harinya penuh dengan tawa dan kehangatan. Berniat tinggal di sana bersama kekasih. Wu yifan atau biasa di sebut Kris adalah kekasihnya namun karena kepindahan keluarga Baekhyun ke Korea membuat Baekhyun sulit untuk berkomunikasi atau pun bertemu dengan Kris.

Malam itu cukup larut ketika Baekhyun sampai di apartemen Kris, ia berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Kris dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Setelah menekan beberapa nomber di dalam kotak sebelah pintu. Akhirnya pintu itu terbuka, ternyata Kris tidak mengganti nomber password nya, pikir Baekhyun. Ia melangkahkan kakinya memasuki apartemen megah itu, sengaja ia tidak memberitahu Kris akan kedatangannya. Bermaksud ingin memberinya kejutan.

"Sayang, cepatlah kemari."

Langkahnya terhenti ketika indra pendengarnya mendengar suara yang begitu familiar dari ruangan di samping kamar yang ia ketahui itu adalah kamar Kris. Sepertinya itu suara kris. Dengan langkah sepelan mungkin ia berjalan ke arah ruangan itu.

Di sana kris terlihat berdiri ke arah jendela, baru saja ia akan berlari ke arah kekasih yang dia rindukan itu namun niat itu ia urungkan ketika seorang _Namja_ cantik datang dari arah dapur dan langsung memeluk Kris dari belakang. Baekhyun terpaku melihat _Namja_ itu, jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ketika melihat Kris balik memeluk _Namja_ berambut cream itu. Rasa sesak di dadanya membuat air mata menggenang di pelupuk mata sipitnya. Rasanya ingin ia berlari keluar, namun entah kenapa kakinya ini sulit untuk di gerakkan. Hingga akhirnya air mata yang ia bendung sekarang mengalir lepas membanjiri pipi putihnya. melihat kekasih mu sendiri berciuman dengan orang lain apa itu tidak sakit. Itu sangat sakit bahkan sampai ke dalam hati yang paling dalam.

"Kris.. Hiks.."Baekhyun membulatkan matanya yang memerah dengan kedua tangan membekap mulutnya sendiri ketika suara isakan meluncur keluar dan sukses membuat Kris menoleh tepat ke arah matanya, Ia bisa melihat Kris membulatkan mata sendunya.

"Baekhyun?"

Dan saat itu juga Baekhyun langsung berlari dari sana, berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang. Tak perduli dengan kopernya yang masih berdiri di lantai apartemen kris. Dan tak perduli dengan suara Kris yang memanggilnya berkali-kali. Ia terus saja berlari.

#Flaskback Off#

.

.

.

' Boiji anheun neol chajeuryeogo

aesseuda

deuliji anhneun neol deureulyeo

aesseuda

-Miracle In December, EXO- '

Chanyeol meletakkan gitarnya di samping tempat tidur setelah selesai bernyanyi. Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. Kenapa rasanya bosan sekali tidak ada _Namja_ itu yang selalu mengomel ini itu padanya. Chanyeol melirik ke samping nakas, lalu tangannya pun terulur untuk membuka laci nakas. Ia mengambil sebuah bingkai poto di dalam laci nakas itu, lalu menatap sendu pada orang yang berada di dalam poto itu.

"Mungkin, sekarang kau sudah memiliki kekasih. Aku memang _Namja_ pengecut, Kyungsoo-ah. Hingga kau mungkin tak akan pernah sadar jika aku... _Saranghae_, Do Kyungsoo." Chanyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya cepat setelah kalimat terakhir itu terucap dati mulutnya, tidak! ia harus melupakan Kyungsoo.

"Aghhrr... _Namja_ brengsek kau, mati kau sialan!"

Chanyeol tersentak ketika suara itu terdengar ke dalam kamarnya. Bukankah itu suara Baekhyun, kenapa ia berada disini. Bukannya ia menginap di rumah Luhan? Pikir Chanyeol. Ia langsung turun dari ranjangnya setelah sebelumnya menyimpan poto tadi asal di atas meja nakas, kemudian segera keluar dari kamarnya dan berlari ke arah dapur dimana tadi ia mendengar teriakan Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun?"

Mata Chanyeol membulat ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun tergeletak di atas meja makan dengan di sampingnya terdapat beberapa kaleng bir. Dengan terburu-buru ia langsung menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Yah! Baekhyun, Oh! Ya! _Omo _!" Chanyeol menggigit bibirnya prustasi. Sementara Baekhyun malah terkekeh seraya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya. Baekhyun menggenggam tangan Chanyeol untuk membantunya berdiri kemudian ia terduduk di atas meja seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya di udara.

"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol, ..hik .. bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai ...Hik .. berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang sekarang terdiam dengan mata menatapnya Khawatir. "Itu pasti sakit sekali, bukan? .. Hik .. Bahkan tak jarang orang yang mengalaminya .. Hik ..akan melakukan bunuh diri."

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol berucap lirih seraya menatap dalam ke iris mata Baekhyun. Bisa dilihatnya kesedihan dan rasa sakit serta kebencian itu berkumpul menjadi satu di dalam tatapan mata bening itu. Seolah pemilik mata itu adalah orang yang paling sengsara di dunia ini, sengsara karena miskin oleh rasa cinta.

"Orang-orang itu memang bodoh! .. Hik .. Merelakan nyawanya hanya untuk orang yang sudah menyakiti .. Hik .. mereka!"

"Baekhyun! Cukup!" Teriakan Chanyeol menggema di ruangan yang tidak terlalu besar itu.

"Wae? Apa kau pernah mengalaminya, eoh?" Baekhyun berujar dengan diiringi kekehan kecil. Tak di hiraukannya tatapan tajam milik Chanyeol yang menatap dalam ke dalam iris matanya.

"Bahkan aku lebih dari melihat mereka bergandengan tangan. Hiks.. " Lirih Baekhyun seraya mengelap kasar air matanya dengan punggung tangannya. "Ketika bibir itu menyatu..." Tiba-tiba Baekhyun menangkup kedua pipi Chanyeol membuat Chanyeol sedikit terkejut. "Rasanya aku ingin menggigit bibir mereka seperti ini."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya ketika bibir Baekhyun mendarat sempurna di belahan bibirnya. Seakan napasnya tercekat ia hanya bisa diam meskipun jantungnya berdetak sangat cepat, tapi entah kenapa ia malah ingin membalasnya. Dengan gerakan perlahan Chanyeol mulai menggerakan bibirnya, melumat bibir atas Baekhyun dan membiarkan Baekhyun melumat bibir bawahnya. Hingga...

"Arrgghhh...!"

Chanyeol langsung mendorong bahu Baekhyun ketika di rasanya bibir bawahnya di gigit kuat oleh Baekhyun. Membuatnya terasa perih dan terasa asin ketika ia menjilat bibir bawahnya. Ia yakin sekarang bibirnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada bibirku, eoh?!" Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun tak percaya dengan kedua tangan menahan tubuh Baekhyun yang nampak lemas. Baekhyun tak menjawab ia hanya menatap Chanyeol dengan mata sendunya yang terlihat mulai terpejam dengan menutup perlahan hingga akhirnya kepalanya terkulai ke kanan. Menandakan ia sudah tak sadarkan diri.

"Aish! _Namja_ ini benar-benar!"

Dengan kekesalan yang masih menjalar, Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya. Beejalan ke arah kamarnya dengan langkah pelan.

Chanyeol menidurkan Baekhyun di ranjang, setelah Baekhyun terlihat nyaman ia langsung menyelimuti tubuh Baekhyun hingga sebatas dada. Ia menatap Baekhyun seraya meringis, lihat bahkan seragamnya saja ia belum menggantinya dan malah mabuk-mabukan. Untung saja besok adalah hari libur.

Chanyeol menyandarkan punggungnya di penyangga kasur. Bibirnya begitu berdenyut-denyut sakit seakan di sobek oleh pisau tajam. Ia melirik Baekhyun di sampingnya, Ia jadi teringat akan perkataan Baekhyun tadi.

_"Kau tahu Park Chanyeol, bagaimana sakitnya ketika kau melihat orang yang kau cintai berjalan beriringan seraya bergandengan tangan dengan orang lain." _

_"Wae? Apa kau pernah mengalaminya, eoh?" _

Jujur ia memang pernah mengalaminya, itu memang benar-benar sakit. Ketika teman kecil mu yang kau cintai bergandengan tangan dengan adikmu sendiri. Ia pernah mengalaminya. Kyungsoo, adalah cinta pertamanya saat ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Hingga sampai kami memasuki tingkat SMA keluarganya pindah ke Amerika. Dan saat itu juga ia melihat adiknya itu menyatakan perasaannya pada Kyungsoo, saling bergandengan tangan. Ia yang pengecut berbanding terbalik dengan adiknya, Kai.

Rasa kantuk yang menyerang Chanyeol membuatnya memutuskan untuk memejamkan matanya, hingga suara dengkuran halus itu 'pun terdengar bersahut-sahutan di dalam kamar yang tidak terlalu luas itu.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Akhirnya Chap 2 selesai juga, Mianhe jika Chapter ini juga alurnya kependekan, Bow sudah berusaha untuk membuat alurnya rada-rada panjang. Hehehe^^

Makasih buat yang udah mereview FF abal ini, memfavorite dan memfollow juga Bow sangat-sangt berterima kasih. Gak nyangka responnya pada positif. Seperti biasa jika tidak ada yang di mengerti tinggal tanyakan.

Jangan lupa Review lagi, ne!

23-03-2014, Minggu.

[ 23:07 ]

BabyRainbow


End file.
